The specification relates to organizing indications of approval. In particular, the specification relates to grouping and sharing an indication of approval using collections associated with a social network.
Over the last decade, social networking has become increasingly popular. People frequently show their approval for websites, posts and comments by clicking indication of approval buttons, such as a +1, like or a thumbs up. Currently, there is no way to easily store, find and share multiple indications of approval. For example, if users want to find an indication of approval, they search through the entire list of items. Also, if users want to share multiple indications of approval with a friend they select and share each item separately. Both of these methods are, of course, very inefficient.